VillageWide Massacre Day
by XxNarutoFreak4LifexX
Summary: Story on how Ralph and Jemima were killed. OC's POV. Esmeralda is Ralph's lover but she doesnt know what he does for a living, what happens when she finds out? -Better than it sounds, I swear! Please read.


**[A/N: Well, My friend and I just finished playing Clock Tower 3 and well we umm.... Kinda like Ralph... a lot. So I decided to make a oneshot for both of us. This is mine hers will be up shortly.]**

**I dont own Clock Tower, or Ralph or Jemima. But I own Esmeralda and angelsevilsister owns Haley.**

* * *

"Mmm…" I snuggled against the broad chest besides me, letting out a yawn and wrapping my arms around my lover.

"Slept well, Angel?" His lustful voice whispered as his warm breath tickled my earlobe.

"Next to you who wouldn't, Ralph?" I replied as I opened my olive eyes and met his.

The Jester-like man captured my lips in a warm kiss.

I sighed happily and rested my head against his chest. Oh, how I loved this chilly hill, how I loved this large tree, and how I loved this gorgeous freak.

Ralph pulled the blanket over my cold body. "What are you thinking right now?" He asked.

I bit my lip and smiled. "I'm thinking that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

Ralph laughed. "Seriously."

"I am serious!" I protested. "When I say that I love you I mean it."

Ralph allowed himself a smile.

"You love me too, right?" I asked him.

"Of course, darling! You and Jemima mean everything to me, nothing else." He answered.

We were quiet for a while, just watching the stars and holding each other close.

After some time I spoke up. "What do you and Jemima do, exactly?" I asked.

Ralph stiffened a bit. "We're Lord Burroughs' body guards." He answered.

"I know that! I meant; what do you do?" I sighed impatiently. "You obviously don't stand around him all the time doing nothing. What does he send you out to do?"

He was quiet and tense.

I caught sight of his troubled expression. "Ralph? What's Wrong?"

"If I tell you, you wont love anymore…" He replied.

"That's not true. I'd love you no matter what. I caressed his cheek softly.

"No you wouldn't! You don't understand, Esmeralda. You don't understand what you're saying!!!" He snapped.

I gasped at his outburst. "I-I'm sorry…" I stuttered, wondering what nerve I'd hit.

Ralph sighed, his voice soft once more. "No, I'm sorry." He kissed my lips tenderly. "I must go now." He said before weaseling his way out of my loving arms and yanking on his clothes quickly.

"Ralph! Please don't go yet! I'm really sorry! W-What did I do wrong?" I pleaded grabbing the man's wrist.

Ralph smiled at me sweetly. "You did nothing wrong, my sweet Esmeralda. I simply must go. It's nearly dawn. Jemima will be worried, and My Master will be very angry with me once he realizes I'm gone." He explained.

I released his wrist half-heartedly. "When will I see you again?"

"I'm not too sure. Soon, I hope." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before making his way down the hill and towards Lord Burroughs' Clock Tower Castle.

I watched him until he disappeared from sight. My heart ached. What had I done wrong? Ralph was so unpredictable! He was a strange man, his long hair always pulled into a messy ponytail, all his clothing consisted of wild, spontaneous colors and not one piece matched the other. Strange, interesting, different, unique. That's what had made me approach the twins in the first place. I never thought I would get this involved with the male.

I pulled on my olive-toned dress, yanked on my boots, and headed home.

* * *

"…he's a dear. Oh! And he got me this flower, it's artificial but just look at it! It has all the shades and colors in the world! Really, Haley, he's different but I think you'd like him!" I rambled on and on and on about how amazing the love of my life was as my friend pretended to listen.

Haley had been my housemate and best friend since we were twelve. Haley's parents had died of influenza on the way from France to England, and my family had left on some sort of shopping trip to a bigger town and never returned. We were practically sisters.

The black-haired girl sighed. "Esme!" She cut off my rambling.

I looked at her blankly. "What?"

"Stop it! Just, stop alright?" Haley sighed again. "I'm worried about you… I've seen Burroughs' twins, and I don't like this." She ran a hand through my hair.

"You just fear what you don't understand, you're just like the rest of them! They're really fun to be around." I was suddenly defensive.

"I just don't trust them! Burroughs is a horrible man! A sadist… and a killer, no doubt. Why should his guard be any different?!" Haley yelled.

Ralph's reaction to her simple question suddenly flashed through my mind. I shook my head sharply. "Ralph isn't like that!"

"How would you know?"

"I just do, alright?! I love him, Haley. That's how it is."

Haley hugged me. "Just be careful."

"I always am." I finished.

But Haley wouldn't drop the subject.

"Esmeralda. Really, think about it. Who are the only ones who don't have an alibi for the murders?"

I didn't answer, I was done with this conversation. I marched straight up to my room and went to bed.

* * *

A few days had past since I had last seen Ralph. I was beginning to get impatient.

It was getting rather late, I was wondering aimlessly around the village, that was usually how I found him, but no such luck tonight.

I sighed. I thought Haley would understand our relationship. But she was just as blunt as the villagers, accusing the twins of things they didn't do. I knew my Ralph. He wouldn't kill all those people for no reason, I was sure. And why would Burroughs order them to do such a thing? They're allegations were desperate and idiotic.

Suddenly, a deafening scream echoed through my ears. I snapped back to reality. More screaming followed. My breathing picked up as I tried to identify the source of the sound.

To my horror the screaming was coming from the orphanage. My eyes widened as I broke into a run towards the building. Laughter filled the air.

I got there and darted up stairs just as another scream reached my ears. I kicked the front door open only to find the most horrific scene I could've ever imagine inside;

All the children were dead. Their blood was smeared everywhere. In the center of the room stood two figures dressed in multicolored fabric, laughing, spinning, and dancing around the mangled bodies.

A scream of horror made it's way up my throat. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle all these mangled, gutted children.

But that horror was nothing compared to the horror that crushed my chest when I recognized the killers.

My world seem to crash.

The killers had spun around abruptly at my scream, I could see their faces as clearly as they could see mine.

Burroughs' twins. Ralph and Jemima.

"Esmeralda!" Ralph yelled, dropping his weapons and running to my side.

Tears coated my cheeks as another scream escaped my lips.

"Get away from me!!!" I yelled backing up into the door behind me and trying to find the knob.

"Esmeralda, please! You don't understand!" He yelled putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't bloody touch me!!!" I pushed him away. "Murderers!!! Vile, vicious murderers!!! Haley was right!" I cried.

Ralph dropped his gaze. "I told you, you wouldn't love me anymore…"

My heart scrunched and twisted with pain. Tears streamed down my face. "How could I love a killer like you?! I _trusted_ you!!!" I opened the door and bolted for the Town Square.

"Stop her!!!" Jemima yelled as I heard her blades clash.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran as fast as I could.

Lights came on from some of the houses and establishments as some villagers looked out their windows.

"Murder!!! Murder in the Orphanage!!!" I screamed.

A robust man stopped me. "What do you mean, child?!" He shook me by the shoulders.

"They killed them! They killed all of them!!!" I sobbed.

"Who?!" He shook me harder.

My heart caught in my throat. "T-The… T-The twins!" I was crying so hysterically I had to force the words out of my mouth.

"Burroughs' Scissortwins?!"

I sobbed again. "Y-Yes."

The man let go of my shoulders and my knees gave out, making me fall to the ground. I kept crying uncontrollably.

The man who'd just questioned me spoke up to the growing crowd that had surrounded us. "Our suspicions have been confirmed! The Scissortwins have massacred countless innocent children tonight! We cannot let this continue!!!"

The crowd cheered.

"These murderers need to die! Grab your knifes and pitchforks, tonight we end this madness!!! These children of Satan will die at dawn!"

More cheers.

"Kill the Scissortwins!!!"

More cheers and chants came from the crowd as they moved quickly, lighting their torches and grabbing whatever weapon they could find.

"Kill the Scissortwins!" "Kill the Scissortwins!" They chanted over and over raising their weapons high.

"Where did you last see them, girl?" The man asked me.

I looked up from the ground. What was I doing? They would kill Ralph and Jemima. I loved Ralph, they would kill him. As much as I wanted to hate him I couldn't. But him and this twin were murderers.

"At the orphanage." I whispered as I began sobbing into my hands.

And just like that, the crowd was gone, leaving my sobbing figure kneeled on the cold cobblestone road.

I still couldn't make sense of the situation. I had just sent an angry mob after the man I loved and his twin sister. No, I had just sent an angry mob after a couple of sadistic murderers who gutted over twenty defenseless children and killed more people in one month that anyone would think possible. No! I couldn't separate the two sentences. Ralph and his sister had gutted those children… And I still loved him.

I prayed silently that the mob wouldn't catch them.

* * *

I had made my way home after a while. Haley way waiting for me. She didn't press the matter, she just pulled me into a tight embrace as I cried on her shoulder.

I was now in the dining room, sipping a cup of hot coffee.

Haley was looking out the window. "The sun will be up soon." She informed.

My heart tightened. I took another sip of my coffee as I looked at the candle before me intently.

"What will they do to them?" I whispered.

"I don't know. Hang them, most likely."

I burst into tears again. "I don't know how to feel…"

"Feel glad that the killers have been caught once and for all!" Haley snapped. "He never really loved you, Esmeralda! People like them don't have feelings!"

No, that wasn't true. That couldn't true. Why risk his life sneaking out the castle almost every night to see me if he didn't love me? And all those times when he'd told me so, I could tell he was being honest. Ralph hadn't lied to me once. He had never told me the entire truth, but he had never lied to me. Who said killers couldn't love?

I buried my face in my palms. I was so confused!

I could hear cheers and cries of victory somewhat far away. A sudden gust of wind blew out the candle at our table. But, to my surprise, we weren't left in the dark. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to raise.

What to do? What to do?! Like I could do anything now.

As if on cue, the yells became louder. The crowd was getting closer. I couldn't stop myself from leaning out the window.

The crowd was making it's way down the street. Haley and I watched from our second story window.

In front were angry children and some farmers shouting unruly insults and jabbing sharp objects towards the captives in question. Ralph was being shoved forwards by a few robust men as some hit him with heavy wooden poles. Jemima was refusing to walk, she kicked and screamed as a heavy man restrained her arms and pushed her forward.

I could hear some of the villagers demandings for the twins' execution; "Let them burn!!!" "Decapitate them!!!" "Send them to the gallows!!!"

My gaze was locked on Ralph. Suddenly, he turned his head and locked his gaze with mine. There was no anger in his stare, just apologetic sorrow. He smiled weakly at me, a wordless and painful Farwell.

That was it. I knew he loved me. Even after I had sold him out, he still loved. He had always loved me. My eyes watered.

The world seemed to stop spinning. Everything went by in slow-motion. Ralph's gaze was torn from mine by a strong hit to his back with a large branch. I watched was the crowd disappeared towards the Town Square.

My nails had dug their way into the windows wooden frame. Tears poured down my face.

"Are you alright?" Haley asked.

I didn't answer. "No. I'm not. And I'll never be if he's killed on my account!" I yelled.

"W-What? What are you saying?" She asked.

"I need to stop this! I have to help him!!!" I cried before running down the stairs.

Haley ran after me. "Esmeralda! You cant stop an execution, that's insane!!!"

"I have to try! This is all my fault!" I explained opening the front door.

"Esmeralda, please! Don't do this!!!" My friend begged desperately.

I shot her one last glance, "You cant stop me." and darted down the street.

I could hear Haley calling out my name frantically. I ignored her, I had to get to the Town Square as fast as possible. I was running faster than I ever had, it felt like I was flying.

I got to the Town Square in record time.

The crowd had cornered the twins against a brick wall. I struggled to see over the wall of people that blocked my view.

"Ralph! Ralph!!!" I called his name uselessly over the villagers racket.

"Kill the Scissortwins!!!!" "Kill the Scissortwins!!!" They shouted over and over.

"No! NO!!! Stop it!!!" I yelled, shoving my way past some of the villagers.

I managed to catch a glimpse of the situation. The twins were backed up against the wall, Ralph crouched in front of Jemima protectively.

"Go back to hell!!!" A boy in the front yelled as he threw a sharp stone at them.

The stone his Ralph's chest. I swore I could hear the loud CRACK it produced.

"Ralph!!!" I screamed pushing and shoving villagers out of my way. "STOP!!!"

I threw myself out of the crowd and into the stone shower. "Ralph!" I reached out to him.

He turned to look at me, finally realizing I was there. His eyes lit up, his bleeding lips curved into a smile, and he reached out for me.

I was just about to grab his hand when a rock caught his arm making him retreat it, howling in pain. At the same time, many strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me back towards the crowd and away from him.

"No!!! Let go of me!!! Please!!!" I begged, kicking and screaming Ralph's name over and over.

Ralph had fallen to his knees, unable to keep protecting his sister. Jemima was now shielding her face and trying to come to her brother's aid despite the sharp stones being thrown at her.

I reached out towards my killer jester as I was dragged back by a few farmers. "Ralph!!! Look at me!!! Darling, look at me!!!" I yelled as my sight was blurred by tears.

He lifted his head as he tried to, uselessly, protect it with his hands, and looked into my eyes with tear-filled black orbs.

"Ralph, I love you!!!" I shrieked. "I LOVE YOU!!!!" I screamed again.

I couldn't save him. As much as it killed me, I could do nothing to stop this brutal execution. The least I could do was let him know that I'd really meant it when I said I would love him no matter what.

"I love you!" I repeated looking into his tearing eyes intently.

I turned to my captors. "Please!!! Let go of me! Stop this!!! Please!!!" I begged. It was useless but I still tried.

My breathing was so ragged, I thought I was going to suffocate, but that didn't matter.

"Monsters!!!!" I heard a woman yell as she threw a stone at Jemima.

"You're the monsters!!! Please, stop it!!! …Ralph! No…" I cried before reaching back to my dying lover.

Just then, a particularly large stone hit the side of Ralph's head. The crunching noise it made seemed to echo over the mob's angry yells and throughout the entire village. To my horror, he fell to the ground limply.

A horrid, stomach-turning scream filled the air. It took me a few seconds to realized that it had been me who let out the piercing cry.

He lay on the ground as blood poured from his skull onto the pavement, making a large pool of crimson around his head.

Jemima was then the one to scream at the sight of her brothers demise. She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck as she screamed in pain and sorrow.

The villagers cheered at the death of the Scissorman, but kept throwing stones at his grieving sister, who no longer bothered to dodge, crying over her twin's body.

"Stop… Please… Please…" I whispered numbly and inaudibly as the farmers threw my limp body out of the crowd, with ease since I no longer struggled.

My numb legs gave out, making me fall to my knees.

The angry townspeople kept at it for a while, until they had killed Jemima as well. I pitied her, it had taken so long for her to die. But I couldn't focus on her pain at the moment, I was too focused on my own…

Ralph was dead. I had killed him. It was my fault. I found that I didn't care for all the people he'd killed at all, I barely knew them. I didn't care about his victims, they were dead, there was no helping them! Why had I sold him out?!

I was too traumatized to cry, I just stared at the ground with distraught eyes until most of the crowd had vanished. The only ones that remained where the two disposing of their victims' bodies.

I hesitantly lifted my head to find the twins huddled together, Jemima lay besides Ralph clutching his head to her chest with limp hands.

A tear fell down the corner of my eye. I rose to my feet and walked to their side, dropping to my knees besides them. I gently pushed Jemima off Ralph and rolled his head onto my lap.

The men watching didn't dare to say or do anything.

The fatal wound on his head was gruesome, I thought I could see his skull through it. His skin was bloodily bruised from the long beating he had taken. I ran a hand through his wild black hair and stifled a sob as some tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, nuzzling his bloody hair. "I am so, incredibly sorry. I was scared, I didn't think this would happen. Please, please forgive me." I planted my lips on his in one final, passionate kiss. His lips were icy, colder then the rest of his body.

I was suddenly angry. Angry at myself, angry at the townspeople, angry at everything. Flowing through me was an infinite amount of rage. I wanted to scream but didn't.

I placed his corpse back in Jemima's arms and walked away.

I didn't know what I was about to do. I just knew I was angry. I just let my feet take me home.

Haley was waiting for me when I entered the living room.

"Esmeralda!" She yelled running towards me and pulling me into an embrace.

"Are you alright?!" She asked in a worried voice at the sight of my bloody dress and tattered brown hair.

I didn't feel like answering, I was angry at her too. Suddenly, I spotted the scythe we used for cultivating our little pumpkin patch resting against the wall besides us. For some reason adrenaline started pumping through me as my heart raced faster than it had tonight.

"Esmeralda?" Haley asked as she followed my gaze to the gardening tool. "What are you looking at?"

I marveled at the rusty, yet sharp curved blade as I ran a tender hand over it.

"Esme, you're scaring me! What are you doing?" Haley yelled a bit panicky.

I don't know what came over me. I just had the _impulse_ to grab the scythe's handle and swing it towards my friend.

She screamed and dodged it. "What the hell is the matter with you?!" She yelled outraged.

I didn't answer I just swung at her again. I slashed her stomach his time as she screamed bloody murder. She fell to the ground backwards and tried to scurry away from me. I lunged at her, crawling on top of her and pinning her down. She was crying.

"Esmeralda… P-Please… D-Don't…" She choked on her own blood.

This was it. I felt alive! More alive than I felt when Ralph and I were together. More alive than I'd ever felt. Oh, how I understood the Scissortwin's motives now. There was nothing more exciting that a good kill.

A maniacal grin replaced my previous look of sorrow. "Sorry, Haley…" I taunted before sliding my hand into her wound.

She screamed again, louder and sharper this time, as she threw her head back in pain.

I clutched something wet and slimy inside her and she screamed even more. I couldn't help myself, I let out a shrill of crazed laughter.

She screamed louder with each squeeze I gave her insides. I pulled out my hand and her organs with it. She screamed loudest, spitting blood at my face. I kept laughing.

She convulsed and shuddered until she became perfectly still. I licked the blood of my hand and got off her, giggling madly. I grabbed my scythe once more and stood up.

I laughed out loud again. Today was village-wide massacre day.


End file.
